guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:"fraglos" "gleichwohl" kein Ghostwriter?
Mir sind bei der statistischen Auswertung zwei Wörter in der Dissertation aufgefallen, die darauf schließen lassen, dass KT die Arbeit selbst verfasst hat: "fraglos" (kommt 4 mal vor) und "gleichwohl" (kommt 29 mal vor). fraglos wird innerhalb von Plagiaten verwendet .... und kommt auch sonst in zwei sehr bekannten KT Zitaten vor. "diese Arbeit enthält fraglos Fehler" KT am 18. Februar 2011, Statement im Bundesverteidigungsministerium zur Dissertation vor ausgewählten Pressevertretern "In Teilen Afghanistans gibt es''' fraglos''' kriegsähnliche Zustände." Interview mit der Bildzeitung am 3.11.2009 8.3.2011 "Gleichzeitig bleibe ich aber''' fraglos''' ein politischer Mensch und will meiner Verantwortung für meine oberfränkische Heimat weiter mit den mir gegebenen Kräften nachkommen" Quelle: http://www.bundesregierung.de/Content/DE/Interview/2009/11/2009-11-03-interview-guttenberg-bild.html Schaut man sich die Stellen in der Dissertation an, so erkennt man schnell, dass dieses Wort als Einschub bei Plagiaten dem Autor gefallen zu scheint. Bei "gleichwohl" verhält es sich so, dass es eher eigene Gedanken und Formulierungen sind, die um das Wort "gleichwohl" gruppieren. Wird KT indirekt zitiert findet man bei Google oft das Wort "gleichwohl" es scheint zu seinem sprachlichen Duktus zu gehören. Bei etwas mehr Zeit wird man da mal eine Konkordanz bezgl. "gleichwohl" erstellen müssen. Beispielsweise in der Diss: Seite 112 Mitte des zweiten Absatzes zwischen zwei Plagiaten steht: "und diesen institutionellen Ansatz gleichwohl bald zu relativieren wusste," Beispielsweise in der Diss: Seite 114 zweiter Absatz (kein Plagiat) "Die wissenschaftliche und politische Debatte um die Berücksichtigung der Organisationsfunktion ist zwar mit Blick auf die Wechselwirkungen dieses Prinzips eher dürr302, gleichwohl haben sich zahlreiche Beiträge mit der Frage nach horizontaler Gewaltenteilung zwischen den Institutionen, der vertikalen Gewaltenteilung, somit auch bezüglich der Stichworte „Europäische Regierung“ und „Kompetenzkatalog“ befasst.303" Beispielsweise in der Diss: Seite 123 zweiter Absatz (kein Plagiat) Gleichwohl existieren Merkmale, die den Verträgen partiell Verfassungsqualität verleihen. Demzufolge sei mit einigen Stichpunkten und freilich unvollständig auf einige Attribute hingewiesen. Seite 125 Fußnote Zeile 5 (innerhalb eines Plagiates) Gleichwohl ist (trotz inﬂationärer Literatur) in diesem Zusammenhang die „Maastricht“-Entscheidung des BVerfG vom 12. Oktober 1993 zu nennen, in welchem das BVerfG den Gründungsvertrag der Union sowie die Europäische Union selbst mit folgenden Worten qualiﬁziert: das abgewandelte Orginal aus http://www.hss.de/fileadmin/migration/downloads/politische_studien_sonderheft_1_2003.pdf: In seinem sog. „Maastricht-Urteil“ vom 12. Oktober 1993 qualifiziert das deutsche Bundesverfassungsgericht den Gründungsvertrag der Union sowie die EU selbst mit folgenden Worten: Seite 198 Zeile 1-6 (innerhalb eines Plagiates) Die Einigung Europas ist in erster Linie eine Verantwortung und gestalterische „Hausaufgabe“ der Europäer selbst. Gleichwohl ist die Haltung der Vereinigten Staaten – unterstützend, kritisch wohlwollend begleitend oder skeptisch abwartend – stets auch ein Faktor der Beschleunigung oder der Verzögerung gewesen. im Orginal Die Einigung Europas ist in erster Linie eine Verantwortung und „Hausaufgabe“ („homework“) der Europäer selbst. Die Haltung Amerikas (unterstützend, kritisch wohlwollend begleitend oder skeptisch abwartend) ist immer ein Faktor der Beschleunigung oder der Verzögerung gewesen. Ich möchte meinen Gedanken hier nur festhalten und später wieder aufgreifen.... goalgetter ................ Ghostwriter? Nöh - für mich (immer noch) kein Thema. ............... Ghostwriter ist eigentlich die einzige Option, die einige der Plagiate an sensiblen Stellen erklären kann. Guttenberg halte ich weder für zu faul noch zu dumm, um zumindest Einleitung und erst recht die Zusammenfassung selber zu schreiben ohne Plagiate. Dass Herr G. eine erste Vorlage geliefert hat und/oder selbst die abschließende Überarbeitung vorgenommen hat, ist schon vom Ablauf her plausibel. Nicht zuletzte musste er das Machwerk gründlich studieren für die Verteidigung desselben, kleinere kosmetische Änderungen sind dabei absolut üblich - irgendwas findet man immer und auch nach der Drucklegung ärgert man sich über kleinere Stellen, die man im Nachhinein doch noch geändert hätte .... Und wer viel schreibt und redet, weiß auch, dass sich immer wieder mal temporär kleine Macken einschleichen und (nach kurzer Zeit auch für Dritte) auffällige Vorlieben für Formulierungen - bis man was Neues hat oder aber sich der Häufung bewusst wird und sich dann - ebenfalls bewusst - zurück hält (und nach kurzer Zeit ist das dann eh wieder vergessen). Bei Deiner "gleichwohl"-Zählung vermisse ich außerdem die Erwähnung, welche Synonyme für "gleichwohl" sonst noch verwendet wurden und in welcher Häufung. Gleiches für "fraglos", wobei 4 Verwendungen auf über 500 Seiten nun wahrlich nicht mal ansatzweise überdurchschnittlich sind. Natürlich sind beide Worte wohl eher nicht im Wortschatz der 08/15-RTL-Gerichtsshow-Zuschauer und -BLÖD-Stammleser zu finden, da sie durchaus schon zur etwas gehobenen Wortwahl gehört - vielleicht sind sie Dir ja deshalb überhaupt erst aufgefallen ;) Und auch wenns sicher etwas abwegiger ist: Der Ghstwriter kann ja auch den Stil von G. studiert und Vorlieben für solche Worte entdeckt und diese daraufhin bewusst hier und da eingebaut haben ... oder Herr G. fand Gefallen an den Worten aus seiner Arbeit (obwohl er sie sehr wahrscheinlich bereits vorher kannte und evtl. auch verwendete) und hat sie später dann auch mal aktiv im Interview verwendet. MfG Es steht jedem frei, darüber zu denken, wie er will. Deinen Hinweis den Synonymen nachzugehen halte ich für sehr wertvoll, aber ich habe bisher noch keine Zeit dafür gefunden. Was mir noch aufgefallen ist: Horst Seehofer hat "fraglos" im Zusammenhang mit zu Guttenberg auch verwendet. Die werden doch nicht die gleichen Schreiberlinge für Reden und literarische Werke haben...??? :-) Alles eine Frage der Spekulation. Jetzt sammeln wir erstmal Indizien.... HG Goalgetter Hat jemand den von Plagiaten und echten Zitaten freigestellten Text (also die vermeintlich originären zG-Texte) für eine Konkordanz- und Textanalyse irgendwo rumliegen? Wo? 84.159.238.137 01:53, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC)